


shiver, shiver

by larryink (blynrin)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU prompt fill :), Bottom!Harry, High School AU, M/M, Mind Reading, flappy bird makes an appearance, supernatural louis, supernatural!louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 03:31:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2606915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blynrin/pseuds/larryink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>there's silence for a long moment, and harry shakes his head at himself for being so paranoid when all of a sudden there's a clearing of throat from two tables over and his head shoots up as it transforms into a small, polite cough. he turns his body sharply and is met with a pair of blue eyes staring intensely back at him.</p>
<p>it's the guy from earlier, the one who snorted in class. after harry had made that pun. </p>
<p><i>inside his own head</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> based off of this tumblr post:  
> http://zaynink.tumblr.com/post/102455417195/nonchalantcroissant-au-prompt-person-a-is
> 
>  
> 
> AU prompt: Person A is thinking sexually graphic or generally odd thoughts and suddenly panics and thinks “If you’re a mind reader, cough right now."  
> Person B coughs. 
> 
>  
> 
> title change ! originally "and who you're supposed to be" but i changed it to the title of the song _shiver shiver_ by walk the moon :)

harry is bored. his eyes move up to the clock on the wall and he groans internally, resting his head down on his desk. the class is barely fifteen minutes in and his teacher hasn't shown any sign of stopping her lecture. 

instead of tuning in, like most good students (yeah, right), harry starts absently doodling on his notebook while thinking about the party niall's forcing him to go to this weekend. it's being held by some football player that niall's friends with. harry wouldn't really know him, seeing as niall's his only friend. it's not for any reason beside the fact that harry just doesn't talk to people much, but niall has known him since before harry knew how to use a toilet, so. 

the party's the first he's been invited to, though, and mostly because he recently came out to niall and the other boy says he's "sick and tired of the constant whining" about it. harry does not _whine_ , he just really wants a dick up his ass, sue him. 

so that's it. niall wants to get him laid, and he's thinking a party will help him with that. harry rolls his eyes before drawing a penis on his paper, grinning slightly to himself. 

he really hopes niall's right. he's a horny teenager, who can blame him? of course, he's also really fucking kinky. he's read fanfiction, he knows nearly all there is to know about sex. he just wishes he knew what it felt like, aside from his hand and the dildo niall had bought him as a joke. 

which actually comes in handy. a lot. 

ha, _comes in handy_. that's golden. 

there's a snort from the back left corner of the room and harry's head flies up in time to see a brown haired boy groan and lay his head down on his arms, shaking it. 

harry squints at him, then his eyes widen. he flushes, even though he knows it wasn't actually a reaction to what he thought, _obviously._ he shouldn't be so paranoid. 

\---

he's in the library after school, and his brain keeps wandering, he can't help it. he's still thinking about the possibility of a hookup at the party. 

he just hopes it's good. like, last night he fucked himself to the point where he was almost _crying_ , it felt so good. but what if the other guy doesn't know what he's doing? harry manages to find his prostate so easily with the toy, and he's glad he has one with a suction cup on the base so he can stick it on his desk chair and ride it until his torso's dripping in his own come. it's amazing, yeah, but he thinks a real, in the flesh (ha) dick would feel so much better. 

at this point harry's half hard in his pants, and that's a bit embarrassing. shit. what if-

_cough if you can hear my thoughts_ , he thinks real quick, as a precaution. he's done it before, when he starts to think really dirty in class or the library. it's just a joke. 

there's silence for a long moment, and harry shakes his head at himself for being so paranoid when all of a sudden there's a clearing of throat from two tables over and his head shoots up as it transforms into a small, polite cough. he turns his body sharply and is met with a pair of blue eyes staring intensely back at him.

it's the guy from earlier, the one who snorted in class. after harry had made that pun. 

_inside his own head_. 

_cough if you can hear my thoughts_ , he thinks again, just in case. 

the guy holds his gaze before quirking a brow and very slowly, very deliberately, coughs into his fist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on tumblr @zaynink :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really need to get to work on my earlier fics... sorry !!
> 
> tumblr @zaynink hmu  
> unbeta'd

harry is not _skipping class_ , he is just taking a long time in the restroom. like, what if he was pooping? he can't get in trouble for that. 

however, he's currently playing flappy bird on his phone while sitting on the closed toilet seat, so he doesn't know if that really counts. 

harry is also freaking out a little bit. 

or maybe a lot. 

after the library incident harry nearly peed himself, he was so mortified. he didn't even think about what had actually happened, about the fact that there was a freaking _mind reader_ in his third period. all he knew was that he had gone tomato red and had ran out of there as fast as he could. 

that was yesterday. today he's too freaked out to even think about returning to class. history can wait, harry styles is having a crisis. 

well, not really. he's just a bit embarrassed. but, like, what it was all just a coincidence? there aren't actually people with real superpowers, that's ridiculous. harry overreacted and now that guy thinks he's weird, _that's_ why he's skipping. and also because the guy might be able to read his mind. 

the door to the restroom opening startles harry out of his thoughts and he holds his breath, because if a teacher finds him in here then he'll get in trouble no matter the excuses he comes up with. 

"i'm not a teacher, so you should probably breathe before you pass out," someone says, and harry doesn't recognize the voice. it's airy, a bit high pitched, but pretty nonetheless. the person snorts. "thank you, harold."

harry nearly falls off the toilet seat. he unlatches the door and peaks out, only to find himself face to face with the boy from yesterday. he's wearing a maroon hoodie and sweats, a hall pass dangling from his fingers, and he looks... amused. harry scowls. 

"it's _harry_ , not harold." 

"yes, i'm well aware. are you really hiding out in the loo? _really?_ "

harry sticks his chin up. "i am not hiding, i was _skipping_ because i didn't finish my paper. what's _your_ excuse? what are you doing here?"

the boy quirks an eyebrow, and harry should really find out his name so he could stop being _the boy_ in his head. "it's louis. also i came to use the restroom, obviously. and because it was obvious where you were, and..." he leans against the sinks, one hip propped out. "i figured we should have a little chat, since you obviously could use a little insight. how about it?"

so, like, three things harry is absolutely positive. first, louis can read minds, like that vampire guy from that one book (oh my god, is he a vampire?). second, there is a part of him that is unfairly attracted to the smaller boy. and third, he was unconditionally and irrevocably sure louis just heard _all of that. shit fuck_. 

louis is stifling laughter into his arm when harry looks up at him again, cheeks flaming hot and hands shaking as he hides them behind his back. louis composes himself and gives harry a smile. "how about i give you some time to think everything over, yeah? lemme give you my number." he reaches into his back pocket and pulls out a pen, which he then uses to write his digits on the inside of harry's forearm. 

harry stares down at his inked skin for a long time, only taking his eyes away when the door closes. he looks up and finds himself alone in the bathroom, and alone to his thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> suggestions and kudos appreciated !


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to neam for being the best beta ever and listening to me whine all the time i love you x
> 
> comments and kudos appreciated, sorry this chapter is so late

**to: the guy who can possibly read my mind tf** _hiii... it's, um, it's harry. hi._

harry stares at his phone, then falls onto his bed and groans. what the hell even is his life. he holds his breath, waiting for a text back and just sits there, probably turning blue. 

when he checks his phone again and sees nothing on the homescreen, he lets out all his breath in one big whoosh and then flops onto his back, groaning loudly and staring at his ceiling. 

he starts to text niall, asking if they're still good for this weekend, when his phone vibrates in his hand and scares the shit out of him. 

**from: the guy who can possibly read my mind tf** _hello harold . how are you on this fine day ?_

harry screams internally. 

**to: the guy who can possibly read my mind tf** _what the hell seriously no_

**to: the guy who can possibly read my mind tf** _im ok though thanks for asking i guess_

**from: the guy who can possibly read my mind tf** _that's good ! anything interesting happen lately_

**to: the guy who can possibly read my mind tf** _?????!!!???!?!?????!?!!!!!!_

**to: the guy who can possibly read my mind tf** _sure. i met a mind reader. and he read my mind. and he has some explaining to do because what the fuck_

**from: the guy who can possibly read my mind tf** _okay, i can see where ur coming from. how about we talk about it ? meet me later ? i'll send u the address ._

 

**to: the guy who can possibly read my mind tf** _okay..._

harry's phone buzzes with an address and he actually yells this time, ignoring gemma pounding her fist on his bedroom door as she passes by. he just. 

harry stares at the ceiling and wonders what is going on. 

\----

when harry walks into the cafe, he's assaulted with the amazing smell of fresh baked goods. he's 15 minutes early, so louis' not here yet, which he's thankful for. it gives him time to sort his thoughts and order a much needed coffee. 

he's sitting at a booth in the back corner by a fake fireplace when the bell rings above the front door. harry glances up and it's louis and _wow he looks hot_ , he thinks before he completely freezes and he feels his face burn. louis is laughing the entire way to the booth, and when he sits down across from harry his own cheeks are a light pink and harry wants to-

_stop thinking_ , he tells himself. 

"so, questions?" louis asks. harry smiles unsurely at him and avoids thinking about him and how good he looks and _dammit_. he's glad louis doesn't bring any of his embarrassing thoughts up, but he can't even _look_ at the boy across from him so he averts his eyes over louis' shoulder and opens his mouth. 

"so you read minds, yeah?" straight to the point. he's never actually gotten a straight answer from louis so he's hoping that maybe, just maybe, it was all just one big coincidence or prank or something-

"no coincidence or prank, sorry," louis shrugs and looks a bit apologetic. "i can literally hear everything you're thinking."

harry groans and his head falls down onto the table with a thunk. "so, like, does that mean you can hear everyone's thoughts around you?" he asks, voice muffled by the wood of the table. 

he hears louis move and he doesn't look up to see what he's doing, but he hears the clink of his mug being placed back on the table. louis just drank out of his mug, his coffee that he paid for, and by the look on his face when harry lifts his head up, he doesn't like coffee. 

"it depends, really. i usually tune everyone out and sometimes just focus on a few people, which has been a huge help. when i was younger it was harder for me, and i had chronic headaches a lot because i couldn't tune everyone out. i've been working on it, and it's easier now that i'm older," louis stops to glance at the menu above the counter and then he laughs, and harry assumes it's from reading someone's mind. _what the hell._

louis' cheeks are red when he looks back at harry. "i, uh, was tuned into your thoughts in class that day, and usually other days. you're a weird kid, harry styles, but i've never been in your mind when you've thought shit like you did in the library."

harry can feel his face get even redder. "i don't usually think things that graphic... sorry," he says, then frowns. "no, wait, i'm not sorry. it was my head and you intruded. i have nothing to apologize for." he juts his chin out even if he looks a little funny but dammit! he will not be embarrassed by this kid who can hear everything he's thinking, no matter what it is. 

laughing, louis sticks his hands up in an _i surrender_ pose and points his index finger at harry. "i never said you had anything to apologize for. it was my fault." 

_yeah it was,_ harry thinks, then realizes he needs to get used to louis hearing his thoughts. "so, uhm, is there anything else you can do or are you only able to read minds?" harry asks, hoping louis says no so he doesn't have a heart attack or something. 

but louis just grins and raises his eyebrows, saying "you'll just have to find out, won't you?"


End file.
